


Keep Doing That

by lillpon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, hmmm I think that's it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillpon/pseuds/lillpon
Summary: The only thing hotter than watching one Killian is watching two Killians getting it on. And then getting some yourself. PWP.
Relationships: Hook/Hook/Emma Swan, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers/Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Keep Doing That

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing three-way smut, hope you enjoy, bye  
Also a clarification, I'm borrowing an idea from other authors where “Killian” refers to OG Hook while “Jones” refers to Wish Hook.

Killian had never imagined what good company his own self could be. Having spent so long hating parts of himself, it was certainly a pleasant surprise to be happy to spend time with someone just like himself. Jones could understand him so well; though he had to admit there were times that they frustrated each other - probably because seeing their own behaviour exhibited by someone else made them more aware of it.

But through the months after Jones moving in Storybrooke, Killian had never imagined it would lead to this.

It had started with Emma going for an errand at the station; Jones had popped in for a casual visit; they’d talked and talked, after all, small talk was always easy and comfortable between the two; they had been sitting next to each other at the couch; and before they even knew it, they were too close to each other, it only took a soft nudge of his head to bring his lips against Jones’.

Killian felt a bit of stiffness against the man’s lips, but damn, were they soft still. But Jones didn’t pull away, instead, Killian felt those lips relax and yield against his. He sighed into Jones’ mouth. Was he always such a good kisser?

Killian brought his hand up, softly resting it on the crook of Jones’ neck, softly touching his scruff with the tip of his index finger. Jones let out a tiny moan, and then his hand rested on Killian’s waist. Killian wrapped his hook around the other man’s wrist and leaned forward, leading him to put his head back on the armrest as Killian followed him with his lips. Jones turned his head, allowing them a deeper kiss, and Killian felt the hot blush on his face when a tongue reached inside his mouth.

He started moving his hand downwards, slowly dragging it over Jones’ chest, intending on reaching his zip, until he heard the familiar sound of a magical teleportation _whoosh_.

Opening his eyes wide, he turned his head, feeling the now stiff again lips brush against his scruff as both men turned to look at a shocked Emma.

She just stood there, staring with eyes wide open as well, jaw slack and eyebrows nearly touching her hairline.

Killian felt one normal and one mechanical hand softly push at his chest, and he barely managed to give Jones the necessary space to move away from under him. Jones stood up clumsily, hand fidgeting like crazy on his side before he dropped his head and headed for the door. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, Emma spoke.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

She was still looking at Killian, her eyes now slightly narrowing, eyebrows dropping to their usual place. Killian saw Jones swallow hard, take a deep breath to steel himself, then walk back to stand in front of Emma.

Killian sat down on the couch awkwardly, feeling his heart nearly beat its way out of his chest in anticipation for Emma’s ire. He doubted Jones felt any different.

Emma finally turned towards Jones. She gave him a smirk Killian had never before seen on her face.

“Keep doing that,” she said.

Now it was the men’s time to raise their eyebrows to their hairlines.

“Wh-what?” Jones stuttered.

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” Emma said and nodded towards Killian.

After missing one single beat, his heart started beating even faster. He was looking at Emma, but when he saw Jones walk back towards him, his eyes turned to him, in near-disbelief of what was happening and what he was actually doing.

Jones looked scared but still he sat down next to Killian and leaned his head towards him. Killian chanced a look at Emma, who threw her head slightly back and looked at them, that same new smirk still on her face. He then turned to Jones and captured his lips again. His heart was still beating crazily fast, and he could feel both his and Jones’ erratic breaths land on each other’s faces.

He felt Jones’ trembling hand rest on his waist, then Killian tried deepening the kiss again. He felt Jones moan against his lips, then a soft moan from Emma had them both turning their heads towards her.

She was still looking at them, though now her smirk had softened a bit.

“Swan?” Killian said. “Are you-”

“Hopscotch,” she breathed their code word, letting him know it was really her. “Keep going.”

This time it was Jones that pushed Killian backwards, now with a ferocity that took him by surprise. He closed his eyes and focused on the kiss, the tongue finding its way in his mouth... and the hand trailing down his torso. Jones didn’t bother with zips. His hand reached immediately under the waistband and wrapped around Killian’s length.

With a moan, Killian threw his head back._ Bloody hell_. Opening his eyes, he spotted Emma having her own hand inside her pants.

“Swan,” he breathed. “What are you... doing?”

“Enjoying the sight,” she said in a deep voice that, along with Jones’ hand, had him spring fully hard.

Without thinking, he tried to extend his hand towards her, but Jones was in the way. “Let... me...”

“Shh.”

She took a few steps back and positioned herself on the armchair there. She spread her legs and breathed hard as she pleasured herself on the sight.

Killian sighed and allowed Jones to keep kissing him. By now Jones had undone Killian’s zip and had his erection firmly in his grasp. Killian shivered slightly, realizing he stood no chance against the familiar, knowing hand. With Emma’s deep breaths and moans beside them, he reached orgasm within seconds, pulling away from Jones’ lips and grunting hard, the sound slightly echoing in the room.

He opened his eyes and saw that Jones had his closed, resting his forehead on his, obviously unbothered by the substance now staining his clothes. Killian looked at Emma, who was still focused on her task, eyes now closed.

“Think it’s... your turn now... eh, mate?” Killian managed.

Jones sighed and started preparing himself to lie down, but Killian stopped him.

“Wait.” He stood up from the couch and knelt down in front of Emma. Bringing his hand and hook to drag her jeans down, he whispered, “Let me, love.”

Emma pulled her hand away, resting both arms on the armrests as Killian took her boots, jeans and underwear off. She looked at him, eyes narrowed, lips parted and wet. He then turned to look at Jones, who was slightly panting. Killian beckoned him forward as he lowered his own pants and positioned himself. Emma flicked her wrist and suddenly all three of them were naked.

“Are you sure?” Jones whispered.

Killian simply nodded. He wasn’t sure he could trust his voice right now. He turned to look at Emma, felt his belly nearly explode with want, then he leaned in and buried his face in her wet, ready sex.

He felt himself harden again at Emma’s broken gasp. He felt her hand softly rest on his head and brush through his hair. A cool shiver run down his spine when he felt Jones also position himself behind him, hand and glove softly grabbing his hips.

“Here,” Emma said and Killian heard another magical _whoosh_.

He looked up, as much as he could without his tongue losing contact, and saw Emma hand a bottle of lube over to Jones.

Killian opted to close his eyes and bring his hand to assist in his ministrations. He needed to focus on Emma for as long as he could before-

He realized he was doomed the moment he heard the squirt of the bottle and Jones breathing hard behind him. Killian positioned himself firmly, still trying to focus on pleasing Emma even as Jones’ wet fingers entered him, preparing him.

He was breathing hard against Emma’s sex, and judging from her moans rising in volume and her hand grasping his hair more firmly, it was having the desired effect. Luckily, Jones, like himself, was not a man to wait and stall. He entered him with a steady thrust and Killian grunted hard and deep against Emma. With a broken moan, he relaxed, tongue slipping out of her as he struggled to move his hips along with Jones’ thrusts. 

He moaned again, feeling his body shake with need. His hand trembled, and it was only when Emma grabbed it that he realized he’d left her unsatisfied. Gathering his wits, forcing his mind to land back to earth, he buried his face in her again. 

Slowly, he felt Jones’ body lean against him, left arm wrapping him in an embrace and in a way helping him stay grounded as Jones’ thrusts kept threatening to send his mind flying again. He felt like screaming when a wet, warm hand wrapped around his member again. There was only so long he could contain himself.

Luckily, Emma seemed to take pity on him. “Leave it, Jones,” she gasped. Jones let go.

He wasn’t sure if he felt gratitude or a want for retribution when his hand left hers and brought it back to toy with her clit. With every thrust from behind he moaned against her, and every moan seemed to bring her closer to climax. 

Suddenly, she stiffened around his lips, grabbed his hair and softly pulled him back. Without a word, she stood up and waved her hand at the armchair. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Emma immediately lay down, opening her legs for him. Shaking with need and making sure Jones was following him, he leaned forward and entered her, barely biting down a grunt.

Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, letting him in deeper. Killian buried his face in her breasts, letting Jones control his thrusts inside her for him with his own inside him. He grasped her hand in his and brought it over her head; she did the same with her other hand after she took his hook in it.

Now Emma was shaking against him, her nipples hard against his lips, and he knew they were both coming close. Jones too, if he judged by the moaning against his back.

Just as he’d guessed, he felt Jones finish inside him at the same time he and Emma finished together, a mess of gasps and moans and deep breaths the only sound heard for some long seconds. Killian could tell Jones was barely holding himself from collapsing against him, if only not to cause him to crush Emma under both their weight, and then he felt him start pulling off.

“No,” he tried to say, and uncertain whether his voice had made his intention clear, he brought his hand to push Jones’ hip back against him. Jones sighed and relaxed against him, and Killian felt Jones’ erratic heartbeat and quick, hot breathing against his back slow down a bit as both his own member and the one inside him went soft together.

Emma sighed deeply, untangling her legs from around him and nudging him a bit to the side. Both men, still connected, lay down on their side as Emma turned as well, facing them. Killian put his arm around Emma, pulling her close as she buried her hand in his hair and Jones wrapped his arm around Killian’s waist, resting his head against his so his hot breath fell on Killian’s neck. Killian let out a shaky breath and watched as Emma's eyes fluttered close.

Realizing he could stay like this forever, he left a soft kiss on Emma’s lips before he too closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction, please use protection irl kthxbai


End file.
